LOTR: The Forgotten Heir
by darkie1
Summary: Part four up!! Another girl comes into the life of Legolas. But is she good or evil... Or is she both? R
1. Default Chapter

Lord of the Rings: The forgotten Heir of Misildor  
  
( I do not own LOTR, nor the elf. Darnit. Anyways, enjoys. Oh, and " Stupid fat hobbit! You ruins it!" He he, me like Gollum. I don't think I spelled that right though. Did I?)  
  
Chapter one: All but a dream  
  
Night had fallen. Stars stood out brightly in the dark velvet, royal blue sky. Down on the ground, dark green grass blew swiftly in the chilled nighttime breeze. Aragorn and Gimli slept while Legolas stood watch. His keen eyes scanned the land for Orcs, or any other foul beast. His long blonde hair swung about him in the air, and chilled him. The fire the three had built had died down, and now there was no warmth fleeing from the ashes. Legolas shivered, ' this night could make the dead feel icy.' He whispered. To forget the cold air of night he began to sing to himself softly in his tongue. He began to and fro singing. His quiet voice seemed very loud in the silence of night. And soon became louder, but not his own. Another voice accompanied him. Another soft, gentle, and angel like voice. His acute ears picked up the sound from in back of him. It was distant, for the voice was faint. The elf reached for his bow and began to turn slowly 'round. He could see that not too far away was a girl. She had long, very long red hair that fell to about her knees, and two giant crystal blue orbs for eyes. Her features were slim, and strong. No doubt another elf. But not of his clan, for he had seen very elf in Mirkwood, but this girl was strange to him. She stood almost as tall as he, Legolas measured. Her skin looked soft and ivory. She wore a pair of black tights, with a black over skirt that went to her bare feet, and a partially opened white poet's blouse tucked into her pants and skirt. On her hands were black leather gloves. On her back she bore a bow and plenty spindle to kill at least three dozen Orcs twice. Legolas heard Aragorn stir. ' Aragorn, come see!' Legolas said. Aragorn shrugged and walked over.  
  
' What?' He asked.  
  
' Do you see that girl?' Legolas said.  
  
' My eyes are not as keen as yours, my friend. Nor as awake.' Aragorn replied.  
  
' Try.' Aragorn sighed and looked. His eyes grew large.  
  
' Do you think she is a spy?' Aragorn said.  
  
' Nay. But I know she has been following us.' Legolas replied.  
  
' How can she be following us, and yet not be a spy?' Aragorn asked.  
  
' She is an elf. Elves are not kind to Orcs, or Saruman.' Legolas said.  
  
' What are you two babbling about?' Said Gimli waking. Legolas and Aragorn turned.  
  
' We have spotted another.' Legolas replied. Gimli arched a brow. ' Come see.' Gimli stood and walked to them. He looked.  
  
' What? I see no girl!' Gimli said. Legolas and Aragorn looked.  
  
' She is gone!' Legolas pointed out. Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
' Yeah, I couldn't see that.' He said sardonically.  
  
' Then turn around. You should.' Came a strong, but light voice from behind them. Legolas was the first to turn to the voice. Then Aragorn and then Gimli. ' I see I am no longer a secret.' The girl said. Legolas reached for his bow. ' Please, do not bother. I have seen you, and I am twice as fast! ' She paused and searched Legolas with her eyes. ' Legolas Greenleaf. So we finally meet.' Legolas passed the young elf a questioning glance.  
  
' Finally?' Legolas said. The girl's eyes shone bright blue, and glanced mischief and malice, good, nor bad. More playful. Gimli and Aragorn watched.  
  
' Yes. In my land, you are only a legend. But I set out to prove you aren't.' Her body began to come in closer, and dancing in her baby blues was burning desire. She leaned in closer so she was but one inch away from his lips, and her's. ' And to do this.' The girl elf closed the gap between them with a kiss. Legolas felt his whole body weaken, and energy fleeted from him. Then suddenly something cold washed on his face. It splashed on him as cold ice would. Suddenly, the elf girl was gone, and now he was falling off a cliff into a sea of freezing water. He screamed, and then woke out of his dream. Aragorn and Gimli loomed above him. Aragorn's hands were wet. Legolas' eyes were wide with fear, and his face was wet with cold sweat, and icy water.  
  
' My friend, you let us sleep late.' He said. 'The sun has already risen.' Legolas looked towards the horizon. It was true. It was probably almost noon. The sky was grey for storm was coming, and the wind still blew coldly. It blew against Legolas' face like harsh reality. He sighed.  
  
' Dark, yet beautiful has been my dreams.' Legolas said coldly. ' It is beauty because of the creature which it beholds, but dark for I fear it is nothing but a dream.' Legolas rose from the soft ground and over to his horse, Arod. He sighed again. ' Nothing but a dream.' He said again and hopped on. ' Let us go! We have lost much day already!' Aragorn and Gimli jumped on Hasufel and rode on with Legolas.  
  
Chapter two: Airamir  
  
Night fell on the three quickly. They had ridden all day, and had no rest. Legolas felt bad for Arod, for he had ridden him as fast as he could go, with little, or no rest. Once they set up camp for night, he petted him gently, and caressed his mane.  
  
' Legolas,' said Gimli. ' I will stay watch tonight.' Legolas shook his head.  
  
' I am not weary.' He said.  
  
' I do not think you are,' Gimli said. 'But I think you have a worse war in the battle of dreams.' With that Gimli relaxed and prepared for a rough, long night. For he was deeply weary. But something told him that Legolas would be more useful if he could put aside his dark dreams. Legolas smiled to Gimli.  
  
' Thank you, my friend.' He said, and lay down on the hard ground. They were in a different land. There was hardly any grass, and the stars were veiled with thick mist that clung to Legolas in the night.  
  
Legolas dreamed. He dreamed where he last left off. The kiss. He had pulled away from it, and a smile was hanging on his wet lips. Mischief still bare in the eyes of the elf girl with the long flowing red hair. But surrounding them was no longer Aragorn, or Gimli. Now it was a large green forest. And the girl was no longer wearing the tights and poet's blouse. Now she wore a short green leaf pixie dress. Her feet were bare, and her hands were too. Her hair flowed and blew gently in the calm breeze of the forest. And her large blue eyes were laced with amusement. Legolas leaned in to taste her lips again, but before he reached her, the she-elf was gone. Running through the forest. Legolas heard her laughter echo through the trees, and he thought he felt strength return to him. Without a second thought he went chasing after the she-elf. Laughing, running, playing, chasing. Every second still wondering if he was dreaming, or living.  
  
Suddenly the forest ended, and Legolas stood before disaster, and ruin. It seemed to be, or used to be a city. An Elvish city, but he could not place it through ash, ember, and grey sky. The she-elf calmly walked up behind him, but now no longer wearing the leaf pixie dress. Now she wore a long layered fine silk blue dress with long draped sleeves. Over her head was a thing transparent silk hood. Her eyes no longer laced with amusement, or joy, or happiness. Now only reflecting sadness, and hurt. ' This land once shone with glory, and beauty,' she began almost silently. Legolas strained to hear her words. ' But the Orcs have destroyed it. They destroyed the people. My people. My family.' She turned. ' I am Princess Tetsuin. Princess of the forgotten Elf Realm, Misildor.' She bowed her head sadly. ' I am now one of the two remaining elves of my kind.' Tetsuin placed a slender hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' You are the other. And heir to the throne of Misildor. Listen to my words, Legolas Prince of Misildor, son of Milro. The forgotten Heir.' Legolas starred still into the ashes of Misildor. Shocked, everything he knew was a lie. He stepped away from Tetsuin and shook his head.  
  
' What lies do you speak? Lost Realm of Elves! Pah! You mean to lead me to believe that I am the Heir of the Lost Throne?' Legolas drew his bow. ' Speak! Truthfully! Or it is your life that shall be destroyed, and all your lies!' Tetsuin let her fingers caress Legolas' neck, and then slowly moved to his hair. Legolas' arms became heavy, and his concentration was faltering. His eyes lingered to Tetsuin's. Crystal blue met dark brown and slowly they began to grow closer as did Tetsuin's and Legolas' mouth. Their eyes closed and lips met. Tetsuin snapped her fingers and then suddenly, Legolas and Tetsuin laid on a bed, both lightly clothed.  
  
' Lies?' Tetsuin asked with a smirk. ' Come find out for yourself. Here is a map to Misildor.' Tetsuin slipped a small map into Legolas' shirt pocket. 'I am waiting, and so are your people. Do not fail me your Highness.' Legolas stopped from seduction for a moment.  
  
' Wait, if I'm Prince, and your Princess.' Legolas jumped away from Tetsuin. ' EWWW!' Tetsuin sighed.  
  
' I wonder how badly you hit your head when they took you away. Our town was afraid you'd been killed. For years I had searched for my lost Fiancé, to find he does not even remember.'  
  
' Remember what?' Legolas said.  
  
' I am Princess of Misildor because I am your Fiancé. Otherwise I would be Princess of Misdilta. Do you not remember it at all?' There was slight wonder, and heartbreak in Tetsuin's eyes. Legolas stood erect and said firmly,  
  
' No.'  
  
' Then I will not tell you. Come to Misildor, you will remember.' And with that Legolas woke from his dream. 


	2. Part two

Lord of the Rings: The forgotten Heir of Misildor  
  
( I do not own LOTR, nor the elf. Darnit. Anyways, enjoys. Oh, and " Stupid fat hobbit! You ruins it!" He he, me like Gollum. I don't think I spelled that right though. Did I?)  
  
(NOTE- In this story, everything at the end of the trilogy never happens. Because I don't know how the Return of the King ends, so Gandalf is still here, (if he ever left) and the Hobbits, and they are all in Hobbiton. I really need to read that book)  
  
Chapter one: All but a dream  
  
Night had fallen. Stars stood out brightly in the dark velvet, royal blue sky. Down on the ground, dark green grass blew swiftly in the chilled nighttime breeze. Aragorn and Gimli slept while Legolas stood watch. His keen eyes scanned the land for Orcs, or any other foul beast. His long blonde hair swung about him in the air, and chilled him. The fire the three had built had died down, and now there was no warmth fleeing from the ashes. Legolas shivered, ' this night could make the dead feel icy.' He whispered. To forget the cold air of night he began to sing to himself softly in his tongue. He began to and fro singing. His quiet voice seemed very loud in the silence of night. And soon became louder, but not his own. Another voice accompanied him. Another soft, gentle, and angel like voice. His acute ears picked up the sound from in back of him. It was distant, for the voice was faint. The elf reached for his bow and began to turn slowly 'round. He could see that not too far away was a girl. She had long, very long red hair that fell to about her knees, and two giant crystal blue orbs for eyes. Her features were slim, and strong. No doubt another elf. But not of his clan, for he had seen very elf in Mirkwood, but this girl was strange to him. She stood almost as tall as he, Legolas measured. Her skin looked soft and ivory. She wore a pair of black tights, with a black over skirt that went to her bare feet, and a partially opened white poet's blouse tucked into her pants and skirt. On her hands were black leather gloves. On her back she bore a bow and plenty spindle to kill at least three dozen Orcs twice. Legolas heard Aragorn stir. ' Aragorn, come see!' Legolas said. Aragorn shrugged and walked over.  
  
' What?' He asked.  
  
' Do you see that girl?' Legolas said.  
  
' My eyes are not as keen as yours, my friend. Nor as awake.' Aragorn replied.  
  
' Try.' Aragorn sighed and looked. His eyes grew large.  
  
' Do you think she is a spy?' Aragorn said.  
  
' Nay. But I know she has been following us.' Legolas replied.  
  
' How can she be following us, and yet not be a spy?' Aragorn asked.  
  
' She is an elf. Elves are not kind to Orcs, or Saruman.' Legolas said.  
  
' What are you two babbling about?' Said Gimli waking. Legolas and Aragorn turned.  
  
' We have spotted another.' Legolas replied. Gimli arched a brow. ' Come see.' Gimli stood and walked to them. He looked.  
  
' What? I see no girl!' Gimli said. Legolas and Aragorn looked.  
  
' She is gone!' Legolas pointed out. Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
' Yeah, I couldn't see that.' He said sardonically.  
  
' Then turn around. You should.' Came a strong, but light voice from behind them. Legolas was the first to turn to the voice. Then Aragorn and then Gimli. ' I see I am no longer a secret.' The girl said. Legolas reached for his bow. ' Please, do not bother. I have seen you, and I am twice as fast! ' She paused and searched Legolas with her eyes. ' Legolas Greenleaf. So we finally meet.' Legolas passed the young elf a questioning glance.  
  
' Finally?' Legolas said. The girl's eyes shone bright blue, and glanced mischief and malice, good, nor bad. More playful. Gimli and Aragorn watched.  
  
' Yes. In my land, you are only a legend. But I set out to prove you aren't.' Her body began to come in closer, and dancing in her baby blues was burning desire. She leaned in closer so she was but one inch away from his lips, and her's. ' And to do this.' The girl elf closed the gap between them with a kiss. Legolas felt his whole body weaken, and energy fleeted from him. Then suddenly something cold washed on his face. It splashed on him as cold ice would. Suddenly, the elf girl was gone, and now he was falling off a cliff into a sea of freezing water. He screamed, and then woke out of his dream. Aragorn and Gimli loomed above him. Aragorn's hands were wet. Legolas' eyes were wide with fear, and his face was wet with cold sweat, and icy water.  
  
' My friend, you let us sleep late.' He said. 'The sun has already risen.' Legolas looked towards the horizon. It was true. It was probably almost noon. The sky was grey for storm was coming, and the wind still blew coldly. It blew against Legolas' face like harsh reality. He sighed.  
  
' Dark, yet beautiful has been my dreams.' Legolas said coldly. ' It is beauty because of the creature which it beholds, but dark for I fear it is nothing but a dream.' Legolas rose from the soft ground and over to his horse, Luin. He sighed again. ' Nothing but a dream.' He said again and hopped on. ' Let us go! We have lost much day already!' Aragorn and Gimli jumped on Morning and rode on with Legolas.  
  
Chapter two: Lost Myth  
  
Night fell on the three quickly. They had ridden all day, and had no rest. Legolas felt bad for Arod, for he had ridden him as fast as he could go, with little, or no rest. Once they set up camp for night, he petted him gently, and caressed his mane.  
  
' Legolas,' said Gimli. ' I will stay watch tonight.' Legolas shook his head.  
  
' I am not weary.' He said.  
  
' I do not think you are,' Gimli said. 'But I think you have a worse war in the battle of dreams.' With that Gimli relaxed and prepared for a rough, long night. For he was deeply weary. But something told him that Legolas would be more useful if he could put aside his dark dreams. Legolas smiled to Gimli.  
  
' Thank you, my friend.' He said, and lay down on the hard ground. They were in a different land. There was hardly any grass, and the stars were veiled with thick mist that clung to Legolas in the night.  
  
Legolas dreamed. He dreamed where he last left off. The kiss. He had pulled away from it, and a smile was hanging on his wet lips. Mischief still bare in the eyes of the elf girl with the long flowing red hair. But surrounding them was no longer Aragorn, or Gimli. Now it was a large green forest. And the girl was no longer wearing the tights and poet's blouse. Now she wore a short green leaf pixie dress. Her feet were bare, and her hands were too. Her hair flowed and blew gently in the calm breeze of the forest. And her large blue eyes were laced with amusement. Legolas leaned in to taste her lips again, but before he reached her, the she-elf was gone. Running through the forest. Legolas heard her laughter echo through the trees, and he thought he felt strength return to him. Without a second thought he went chasing after the she-elf. Laughing, running, playing, chasing. Every second still wondering if he was dreaming, or living.  
  
Suddenly the forest ended, and Legolas stood before disaster, and ruin. It seemed to be, or used to be a city. An Elvish city, but he could not place it through ash, ember, and grey sky. The she-elf calmly walked up behind him, but now no longer wearing the leaf pixie dress. Now she wore a long layered fine silk blue dress with long draped sleeves. Over her head was a thing transparent silk hood. Her eyes no longer laced with amusement, or joy, or happiness. Now only reflecting sadness, and hurt. ' This land once shone with glory, and beauty,' she began almost silently. Legolas strained to hear her words. ' But the Orcs have destroyed it. They destroyed the people. My people. My family.' She turned. ' I am Princess Tetsuin. Princess of the forgotten Elf Realm, Misildor.' She bowed her head sadly. ' I am now one of the two remaining elves of my kind.' Tetsuin placed a slender hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' You are the other. And heir to the throne of Misildor. Listen to my words, Legolas Prince of Misildor, son of Milro. The forgotten Heir.' Legolas starred still into the ashes of Misildor. Shocked, everything he knew was a lie. He stepped away from Tetsuin and shook his head.  
  
' What lies do you speak? Lost Realm of Elves! Pah! You mean to lead me to believe that I am the Heir of the Lost Throne?' Legolas drew his bow. ' Speak! Truthfully! Or it is your life that shall be destroyed, and all your lies!' Tetsuin let her fingers caress Legolas' neck, and then slowly moved to his hair. Legolas' arms became heavy, and his concentration was faltering. His eyes lingered to Tetsuin's. Crystal blue met dark brown and slowly they began to grow closer as did Tetsuin's and Legolas' mouth. Their eyes closed and lips met. Tetsuin snapped her fingers and then suddenly, Legolas and Tetsuin laid on a bed, both lightly clothed.  
  
' Lies?' Tetsuin asked with a smirk. ' Come find out for yourself. Here is a map to Misildor.' Tetsuin slipped a small map into Legolas' shirt pocket. 'I am waiting, and so are your people. Do not fail me your Highness.' Legolas stopped from seduction for a moment.  
  
' Wait, if I'm Prince, and your Princess.' Legolas jumped away from Tetsuin. ' EWWW!' Tetsuin sighed.  
  
' I wonder how badly you hit your head when they took you away. Our town was afraid you'd been killed. For years I had searched for my lost Fiancé, to find he does not even remember.'  
  
' Remember what?' Legolas said.  
  
' I am Princess of Misildor because I am your Fiancé. Otherwise I would be Princess of Misdilta. Do you not remember it at all?' There was slight wonder, and heartbreak in Tetsuin's eyes. Legolas stood erect and said firmly,  
  
' No.'  
  
' Then I will not tell you. Come to Misildor, you will remember. I will send a rider for you when you reach a certain point.' And with that Legolas woke from his dream.  
  
Chapter three: On the road again, they can't wait to get on the road again  
  
The morning dew clung to the soft green grass around Legolas. The sky was a perfect blue, and small yellow flowers had sprung up over night and blossomed. Around him he heard millions of robins and blue jays chirping. And the sound of Gimli and Aragorn sitting down and eating a nice breakfast. Legolas stretched out on the grass and finally sat up.  
  
' Good morning Legolas!' Aragorn greeted warmly as he bit a bite of Lembas. ' We didn't bother to wake you,' he said ' We knew you were busy.' Legolas stood up and smiled. ' What?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas laughed slightly.  
  
' That was a VERY good dream.' He pulled the map out of his pocket and jumped up on his horse. ' Hurry, we must ride.' Aragorn and Gimli moaned in unison.  
  
' Legolas, what for? We've been riding for days trying to find adventure, and found none. Without the ring there isn't any! It's boring now.' Said Gimli. Legolas didn't speak. He only opened the map and began to look for which way to head.  
  
' Yes, my friend. Let us rest. Tomorrow we are off home.' Said Aragorn. Legolas stopped looking at his map and thought for a moment.  
  
' Sounds good, we need to pick up Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Gandalf. And some more arrows and swords. But we will not leave tomorrow; we ride in an hour. Be ready.' Said Legolas and steered Luin to a top of a rocky hill. Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other.  
  
' Do you think he's on to something, Aragorn?' Asked Gimli. Aragorn nodded.  
  
' He wouldn't go home to pick up the rest and more weapons if he wasn't.' Said Aragorn. ' I'll go see.' Aragorn stood up and walked up the rocky hill to Legolas. The sun had finally risen and had rested mid-way in the East. A cool breeze picked up and blew Aragorn's, Luin's and Legolas' hair on the high hill. Bees and butterflies flew about the land, and still birds chirped loudly. Legolas every now and then looked to the map and then looked up to the land.  
  
' It would be easier just to head from here, but best not to take chances.' He whispered to himself.  
  
' Take chances on what?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas looked up from his map startled. ' Where do you plan on leading us?' Legolas sighed.  
  
' The girl in my dream.' Legolas began but stopped. ' I will explain everything when the hobbits and Gandalf are here. Are you ready?' Said Legolas. Aragorn looked to Gimli who began to pack up their possessions.  
  
' Almost. I think' Replied Aragorn. Legolas folded the map and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
' Good. We must get going soon. It will take us at least two weeks to get to The Shire.' Said Legolas.  
  
' Two weeks?' Said Aragorn. ' Two weeks if we leave now, and ride none stop!' Legolas' eyes twinkled and a slight smirk came upon his face. He grabbed his water holder-jug-thingy and took a sip. He wiped his mouth.  
  
' Then we better hurry. Now just passed about a minute ago.'  
  
Chapter four: Rejoining the Fellowship  
  
Soon the three were on their way to Hobbiton to find Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Legolas' mind usually strayed to Tetsuin, he couldn't figure out if she was real, nothing but a dream, a liar, or his actual fiancé. And if everything she said was true, then why can't he remember. He would have remembered if he had a fiancé, and he would have remembered if he was taken to Mirkwood to become Prince there, he would have at least had very faint memories of something, but his mind could only strain to think past his fondest memory of when he slipped and fell for the first time, and he could barely remember that.  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode for two weeks straight, without sleep, and hardly had any food. By the time they arrived to The Prancing Pony in Bree they only had enough strength to stable their horses, feed them, and eat a small meal. Then they all went to sleep.  
  
All except Legolas. He stayed up and wrote a letter to Frodo;  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
My hobbit friend, I would like to bring tidings of joy right now, but I am too weary to tell all of Aragorn's, Gimli's and my adventures. We are staying at The Prancing Pony in Bree tonight, by morning we are off to The Shire. It is important that Merry, Pippin, Sam and Gandalf are there. And be packed and ready. Bring what you need, and you will need horses, we will not be walking. It should take us a whole day to reach The Shire, so you've plenty of time. I will explain all when we reach The Shire.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Legolas  
  
Legolas folded the paper, stuck in an envelope and handed it to the Inn Keeper.  
  
' Make sure this reaches Hobbiton by Morning. It is very important, and no peaking.' Said Legolas. The Inn Keeper nodded and handed it to a rider. Legolas watched before he finally left to his room to sleep.  
  
By morning the three were energized, and hungry. They went downstairs and got some bread, cheese, and other hobbit delights. Legolas ate slowly, but Gimli and Aragorn gulped it down quickly and went for seconds.  
  
' Legolas, not hungry?' Asked Aragorn.  
  
' No, I am, but I think we should kick back now, eat slowly, we now have plenty of time. In fact, let's order a pint. You guys want one?' Legolas said. Gimli and Aragorn shrugged and nodded. ' Bar tender! Three pints of ale please!' Legolas said loudly. The bar tender hurried and brought them the three pints.  
  
' Why are we suddenly slowing down our pace, Legolas?' Asked Gimli taking a sip of his ale.  
  
' I wrote a letter to Frodo last night telling him we were on our way.' Said Legolas. 'We have a bit of time before Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Sam are there. So drink, Gimli and Aragorn, for I have good and bad news when we meet.' Aragorn and Gimli took another sip of ale while Legolas still finished his bread. Still running through his mind was Tetsuin, and his being heir of the lost Elf Realm. It was all but too much for him. Was everything he knew a lie? And if so, how did it come to pass, that he was once a Prince of Misildor, but spent most his life thinking he was Prince of Mirkwood? He sighed and took a sip of ale. Aragorn had been watching his companion over the past two weeks, and longer. Something was changing; he was more driven, more determined. Was it something to do with the dreams, he wondered? Gimli too noticed something. Whatever was happening whatever it would be, they didn't forsake Legolas, they knew in their hearts that if Legolas had a reason for something, it was a good reason.  
  
' Aragorn, you have barely touched your ale.' Said Legolas. Aragorn raised his brow.  
  
' And neither have you.' Replied Aragorn. ' I do not feel the need is high to drink. I am anxious to find out what this journey may be.'  
  
' Ah, in good time my dear Aragorn.' Said Legolas.  
  
'But I am sure it is much better than just staying home, or wandering fields aimlessly. I'm sure you have something exciting in store for us my friend.' Said Gimli finishing his pint. ' And thanks for the pint, I was dying for one of these. I hadn't had one since before the ring incident.'  
  
' Who says I'm paying for it?' Asked Legolas with a smirk. The three sat in silence for a moment then began to laugh loudly. ' I am joking, Gimli. I will cover the drinks, and you're welcome.' Legolas gave Gimli a warm smile.  
  
After they three were done they finally got their horses and headed for the Shire. Hopefully Frodo had gotten the letter Legolas sent. By nightfall they arrived to Bag End, and there Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo waited. The three tied up the horses and ventured inside Frodo's home (and of course it was Bilbo's old home). They all greeted each other warmly; it had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. They sat down and ate some dinner and then huddled around a table to hear Legolas' news. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
' I have gathered us here today, oh and thanks Frodo for letting us use your home,' Legolas began. ' But. Oh, how can I say this? Well, I've been- I've been dreaming lately, but not of normal usually dreams that most elves dream about. But I have been dreaming of an Elf Maiden. This has been occurring over the past seven weeks, I've dreamed, and wondered, dreamed and wondered, and now it is leaving me riddles in the dark. I fear these dreams are real.' Gandalf's ears perked up and listened intently. Frodo looked over to him. Aragorn began to become tenser. ' But I think it would be easier if I told you the last dream, for it will explain everything alone.' Legolas began t talk about the girl and running through the forest, and the short pixie dress, and then the destroyed and ruined land, and then about what Tetsuin had told him. About Misildor, about her being his fiancé. ' I do not know if she speaks truth, or lies, but now I am waist deep in questions. I need to find out. And if she is my fiancé then I need to stick to my duties and save our kind. But I cannot do it alone. I want my friends, and my companions beside me, as we did with the ring! Let us rejoin, and become the fellowship again. Once more, let us seek adventure.' Legolas paused. ' Who will rejoin with me?' Aragorn was first to stand up.  
  
' You are like my brother, Legolas. I will stand by you, and help you through whatever may come. If there are Orcs there, or not, we will find out together.' Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' My brother.'  
  
Gandalf now stood. ' Legolas, I know of what is happening in Misildor. War is beginning between the current, and only ruler of Misildor and Orcs. The land is sacred to the elves that once dwelled there, and the Orcs want to destroy it. The Princess only has little aid to protect their land, we must gather aid for her as well. I will be right beside you as we once were.'  
  
Frodo stood. ' I will go with you, Legolas. You have saved and protected me, and I have done the same, let us fight side by side.'  
  
Sam stood. ' And I'm with you! I don't go nowhere without Mr. Frodo, nor you Legolas.'  
  
Merry and Pippin stood. ' Oi! We're coming too!' Said Merry.  
  
' And besides,' said Pippin. ' You need people of intelligence in this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.'  
  
' That's what you said last time, Pip!' Said Merry.  
  
Everyone looked to Gimli. Gimli sighed and stood. ' What's a mission without a friend, and a dwarf? I'll come with ya, Legolas. We make a good team.' All seven companions huddled together and hugged each other.  
  
' Great! The Fellowship, together again at last!' Said Legolas happily. ' We leave tomorrow morning and head to Mirkwood. Then Rivendale. We will gather as much aid as possible if want to save the race of Misildor!' 


	3. Part three

Lord of the Rings: The forgotten Heir of Misildor  
  
( I do not own LOTR, nor the elf. Darnit. Anyways, enjoys. Oh, and " Stupid fat hobbit! You ruins it!" He he, me like Gollum. I don't think I spelled that right though. Did I?)  
  
(NOTE- In this story, everything at the end of the trilogy never happens. Because I don't know how the Return of the King ends, so Gandalf is still here, (if he ever left) and the Hobbits, and they are all in Hobbiton. I really need to read that book)  
  
Chapter one: All but a dream  
  
Night had fallen. Stars stood out brightly in the dark velvet, royal blue sky. Down on the ground, dark green grass blew swiftly in the chilled nighttime breeze. Aragorn and Gimli slept while Legolas stood watch. His keen eyes scanned the land for Orcs, or any other foul beast. His long blonde hair swung about him in the air, and chilled him. The fire the three had built had died down, and now there was no warmth fleeing from the ashes. Legolas shivered, ' this night could make the dead feel icy.' He whispered. To forget the cold air of night he began to sing to himself softly in his tongue. He began to and fro singing. His quiet voice seemed very loud in the silence of night. And soon became louder, but not his own. Another voice accompanied him. Another soft, gentle, and angel like voice. His acute ears picked up the sound from in back of him. It was distant, for the voice was faint. The elf reached for his bow and began to turn slowly 'round. He could see that not too far away was a girl. She had long, very long red hair that fell to about her knees, and two giant crystal blue orbs for eyes. Her features were slim, and strong. No doubt another elf. But not of his clan, for he had seen very elf in Mirkwood, but this girl was strange to him. She stood almost as tall as he, Legolas measured. Her skin looked soft and ivory. She wore a pair of black tights, with a black over skirt that went to her bare feet, and a partially opened white poet's blouse tucked into her pants and skirt. On her hands were black leather gloves. On her back she bore a bow and plenty spindle to kill at least three dozen Orcs twice. Legolas heard Aragorn stir. ' Aragorn, come see!' Legolas said. Aragorn shrugged and walked over.  
  
' What?' He asked.  
  
' Do you see that girl?' Legolas said.  
  
' My eyes are not as keen as yours, my friend. Nor as awake.' Aragorn replied.  
  
' Try.' Aragorn sighed and looked. His eyes grew large.  
  
' Do you think she is a spy?' Aragorn said.  
  
' Nay. But I know she has been following us.' Legolas replied.  
  
' How can she be following us, and yet not be a spy?' Aragorn asked.  
  
' She is an elf. Elves are not kind to Orcs, or Saruman.' Legolas said.  
  
' What are you two babbling about?' Said Gimli waking. Legolas and Aragorn turned.  
  
' We have spotted another.' Legolas replied. Gimli arched a brow. ' Come see.' Gimli stood and walked to them. He looked.  
  
' What? I see no girl!' Gimli said. Legolas and Aragorn looked.  
  
' She is gone!' Legolas pointed out. Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
' Yeah, I couldn't see that.' He said sardonically.  
  
' Then turn around. You should.' Came a strong, but light voice from behind them. Legolas was the first to turn to the voice. Then Aragorn and then Gimli. ' I see I am no longer a secret.' The girl said. Legolas reached for his bow. ' Please, do not bother. I have seen you, and I am twice as fast! ' She paused and searched Legolas with her eyes. ' Legolas Greenleaf. So we finally meet.' Legolas passed the young elf a questioning glance.  
  
' Finally?' Legolas said. The girl's eyes shone bright blue, and glanced mischief and malice, good, nor bad. More playful. Gimli and Aragorn watched.  
  
' Yes. In my land, you are only a legend. But I set out to prove you aren't.' Her body began to come in closer, and dancing in her baby blues was burning desire. She leaned in closer so she was but one inch away from his lips, and her's. ' And to do this.' The girl elf closed the gap between them with a kiss. Legolas felt his whole body weaken, and energy fleeted from him. Then suddenly something cold washed on his face. It splashed on him as cold ice would. Suddenly, the elf girl was gone, and now he was falling off a cliff into a sea of freezing water. He screamed, and then woke out of his dream. Aragorn and Gimli loomed above him. Aragorn's hands were wet. Legolas' eyes were wide with fear, and his face was wet with cold sweat, and icy water.  
  
' My friend, you let us sleep late.' He said. 'The sun has already risen.' Legolas looked towards the horizon. It was true. It was probably almost noon. The sky was grey for storm was coming, and the wind still blew coldly. It blew against Legolas' face like harsh reality. He sighed.  
  
' Dark, yet beautiful has been my dreams.' Legolas said coldly. ' It is beauty because of the creature which it beholds, but dark for I fear it is nothing but a dream.' Legolas rose from the soft ground and over to his horse, Luin. He sighed again. ' Nothing but a dream.' He said again and hopped on. ' Let us go! We have lost much day already!' Aragorn and Gimli jumped on Morning and rode on with Legolas.  
  
Chapter two: Lost Myth  
  
Night fell on the three quickly. They had ridden all day, and had no rest. Legolas felt bad for Arod, for he had ridden him as fast as he could go, with little, or no rest. Once they set up camp for night, he petted him gently, and caressed his mane.  
  
' Legolas,' said Gimli. ' I will stay watch tonight.' Legolas shook his head.  
  
' I am not weary.' He said.  
  
' I do not think you are,' Gimli said. 'But I think you have a worse war in the battle of dreams.' With that Gimli relaxed and prepared for a rough, long night. For he was deeply weary. But something told him that Legolas would be more useful if he could put aside his dark dreams. Legolas smiled to Gimli.  
  
' Thank you, my friend.' He said, and lay down on the hard ground. They were in a different land. There was hardly any grass, and the stars were veiled with thick mist that clung to Legolas in the night.  
  
Legolas dreamed. He dreamed where he last left off. The kiss. He had pulled away from it, and a smile was hanging on his wet lips. Mischief still bare in the eyes of the elf girl with the long flowing red hair. But surrounding them was no longer Aragorn, or Gimli. Now it was a large green forest. And the girl was no longer wearing the tights and poet's blouse. Now she wore a short green leaf pixie dress. Her feet were bare, and her hands were too. Her hair flowed and blew gently in the calm breeze of the forest. And her large blue eyes were laced with amusement. Legolas leaned in to taste her lips again, but before he reached her, the she-elf was gone. Running through the forest. Legolas heard her laughter echo through the trees, and he thought he felt strength return to him. Without a second thought he went chasing after the she-elf. Laughing, running, playing, chasing. Every second still wondering if he was dreaming, or living.  
  
Suddenly the forest ended, and Legolas stood before disaster, and ruin. It seemed to be, or used to be a city. An Elvish city, but he could not place it through ash, ember, and grey sky. The she-elf calmly walked up behind him, but now no longer wearing the leaf pixie dress. Now she wore a long layered fine silk blue dress with long draped sleeves. Over her head was a thing transparent silk hood. Her eyes no longer laced with amusement, or joy, or happiness. Now only reflecting sadness, and hurt. ' This land once shone with glory, and beauty,' she began almost silently. Legolas strained to hear her words. ' But the Orcs have destroyed it. They destroyed the people. My people. My family.' She turned. ' I am Princess Tetsuin. Princess of the forgotten Elf Realm, Misildor.' She bowed her head sadly. ' I am now one of the two remaining elves of my kind.' Tetsuin placed a slender hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' You are the other. And heir to the throne of Misildor. Listen to my words, Legolas Prince of Misildor, son of Milro. The forgotten Heir.' Legolas starred still into the ashes of Misildor. Shocked, everything he knew was a lie. He stepped away from Tetsuin and shook his head.  
  
' What lies do you speak? Lost Realm of Elves! Pah! You mean to lead me to believe that I am the Heir of the Lost Throne?' Legolas drew his bow. ' Speak! Truthfully! Or it is your life that shall be destroyed, and all your lies!' Tetsuin let her fingers caress Legolas' neck, and then slowly moved to his hair. Legolas' arms became heavy, and his concentration was faltering. His eyes lingered to Tetsuin's. Crystal blue met dark brown and slowly they began to grow closer as did Tetsuin's and Legolas' mouth. Their eyes closed and lips met. Tetsuin snapped her fingers and then suddenly, Legolas and Tetsuin laid on a bed, both lightly clothed.  
  
' Lies?' Tetsuin asked with a smirk. ' Come find out for yourself. Here is a map to Misildor.' Tetsuin slipped a small map into Legolas' shirt pocket. 'I am waiting, and so are your people. Do not fail me your Highness.' Legolas stopped from seduction for a moment.  
  
' Wait, if I'm Prince, and your Princess.' Legolas jumped away from Tetsuin. ' EWWW!' Tetsuin sighed.  
  
' I wonder how badly you hit your head when they took you away. Our town was afraid you'd been killed. For years I had searched for my lost Fiancé, to find he does not even remember.'  
  
' Remember what?' Legolas said.  
  
' I am Princess of Misildor because I am your Fiancé. Otherwise I would be Princess of Misdilta. Do you not remember it at all?' There was slight wonder, and heartbreak in Tetsuin's eyes. Legolas stood erect and said firmly,  
  
' No.'  
  
' Then I will not tell you. Come to Misildor, you will remember. I will send a rider for you when you reach a certain point.' And with that Legolas woke from his dream.  
  
Chapter three: On the road again, they can't wait to get on the road again  
  
The morning dew clung to the soft green grass around Legolas. The sky was a perfect blue, and small yellow flowers had sprung up over night and blossomed. Around him he heard millions of robins and blue jays chirping. And the sound of Gimli and Aragorn sitting down and eating a nice breakfast. Legolas stretched out on the grass and finally sat up.  
  
' Good morning Legolas!' Aragorn greeted warmly as he bit a bite of Lembas. ' We didn't bother to wake you,' he said ' We knew you were busy.' Legolas stood up and smiled. ' What?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas laughed slightly.  
  
' That was a VERY good dream.' He pulled the map out of his pocket and jumped up on his horse. ' Hurry, we must ride.' Aragorn and Gimli moaned in unison.  
  
' Legolas, what for? We've been riding for days trying to find adventure, and found none. Without the ring there isn't any! It's boring now.' Said Gimli. Legolas didn't speak. He only opened the map and began to look for which way to head.  
  
' Yes, my friend. Let us rest. Tomorrow we are off home.' Said Aragorn. Legolas stopped looking at his map and thought for a moment.  
  
' Sounds good, we need to pick up Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Gandalf. And some more arrows and swords. But we will not leave tomorrow; we ride in an hour. Be ready.' Said Legolas and steered Luin to a top of a rocky hill. Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other.  
  
' Do you think he's on to something, Aragorn?' Asked Gimli. Aragorn nodded.  
  
' He wouldn't go home to pick up the rest and more weapons if he wasn't.' Said Aragorn. ' I'll go see.' Aragorn stood up and walked up the rocky hill to Legolas. The sun had finally risen and had rested mid-way in the East. A cool breeze picked up and blew Aragorn's, Luin's and Legolas' hair on the high hill. Bees and butterflies flew about the land, and still birds chirped loudly. Legolas every now and then looked to the map and then looked up to the land.  
  
' It would be easier just to head from here, but best not to take chances.' He whispered to himself.  
  
' Take chances on what?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas looked up from his map startled. ' Where do you plan on leading us?' Legolas sighed.  
  
' The girl in my dream.' Legolas began but stopped. ' I will explain everything when the hobbits and Gandalf are here. Are you ready?' Said Legolas. Aragorn looked to Gimli who began to pack up their possessions.  
  
' Almost. I think' Replied Aragorn. Legolas folded the map and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
' Good. We must get going soon. It will take us at least two weeks to get to The Shire.' Said Legolas.  
  
' Two weeks?' Said Aragorn. ' Two weeks if we leave now, and ride none stop!' Legolas' eyes twinkled and a slight smirk came upon his face. He grabbed his water holder-jug-thingy and took a sip. He wiped his mouth.  
  
' Then we better hurry. Now just passed about a minute ago.'  
  
Chapter four: Rejoining the Fellowship  
  
Soon the three were on their way to Hobbiton to find Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Legolas' mind usually strayed to Tetsuin, he couldn't figure out if she was real, nothing but a dream, a liar, or his actual fiancé. And if everything she said was true, then why can't he remember. He would have remembered if he had a fiancé, and he would have remembered if he was taken to Mirkwood to become Prince there, he would have at least had very faint memories of something, but his mind could only strain to think past his fondest memory of when he slipped and fell for the first time, and he could barely remember that.  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode for two weeks straight, without sleep, and hardly had any food. By the time they arrived to The Prancing Pony in Bree they only had enough strength to stable their horses, feed them, and eat a small meal. Then they all went to sleep.  
  
All except Legolas. He stayed up and wrote a letter to Frodo;  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
My hobbit friend, I would like to bring tidings of joy right now, but I am too weary to tell all of Aragorn's, Gimli's and my adventures. We are staying at The Prancing Pony in Bree tonight, by morning we are off to The Shire. It is important that Merry, Pippin, Sam and Gandalf are there. And be packed and ready. Bring what you need, and you will need horses, we will not be walking. It should take us a whole day to reach The Shire, so you've plenty of time. I will explain all when we reach The Shire.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Legolas  
  
Legolas folded the paper, stuck in an envelope and handed it to the Inn Keeper.  
  
' Make sure this reaches Hobbiton by Morning. It is very important, and no peaking.' Said Legolas. The Inn Keeper nodded and handed it to a rider. Legolas watched before he finally left to his room to sleep.  
  
By morning the three were energized, and hungry. They went downstairs and got some bread, cheese, and other hobbit delights. Legolas ate slowly, but Gimli and Aragorn gulped it down quickly and went for seconds.  
  
' Legolas, not hungry?' Asked Aragorn.  
  
' No, I am, but I think we should kick back now, eat slowly, we now have plenty of time. In fact, let's order a pint. You guys want one?' Legolas said. Gimli and Aragorn shrugged and nodded. ' Bar tender! Three pints of ale please!' Legolas said loudly. The bar tender hurried and brought them the three pints.  
  
' Why are we suddenly slowing down our pace, Legolas?' Asked Gimli taking a sip of his ale.  
  
' I wrote a letter to Frodo last night telling him we were on our way.' Said Legolas. 'We have a bit of time before Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Sam are there. So drink, Gimli and Aragorn, for I have good and bad news when we meet.' Aragorn and Gimli took another sip of ale while Legolas still finished his bread. Still running through his mind was Tetsuin, and his being heir of the lost Elf Realm. It was all but too much for him. Was everything he knew a lie? And if so, how did it come to pass, that he was once a Prince of Misildor, but spent most his life thinking he was Prince of Mirkwood? He sighed and took a sip of ale. Aragorn had been watching his companion over the past two weeks, and longer. Something was changing; he was more driven, more determined. Was it something to do with the dreams, he wondered? Gimli too noticed something. Whatever was happening whatever it would be, they didn't forsake Legolas, they knew in their hearts that if Legolas had a reason for something, it was a good reason.  
  
' Aragorn, you have barely touched your ale.' Said Legolas. Aragorn raised his brow.  
  
' And neither have you.' Replied Aragorn. ' I do not feel the need is high to drink. I am anxious to find out what this journey may be.'  
  
' Ah, in good time my dear Aragorn.' Said Legolas.  
  
'But I am sure it is much better than just staying home, or wandering fields aimlessly. I'm sure you have something exciting in store for us my friend.' Said Gimli finishing his pint. ' And thanks for the pint, I was dying for one of these. I hadn't had one since before the ring incident.'  
  
' Who says I'm paying for it?' Asked Legolas with a smirk. The three sat in silence for a moment then began to laugh loudly. ' I am joking, Gimli. I will cover the drinks, and you're welcome.' Legolas gave Gimli a warm smile.  
  
After they three were done they finally got their horses and headed for the Shire. Hopefully Frodo had gotten the letter Legolas sent. By nightfall they arrived to Bag End, and there Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo waited. The three tied up the horses and ventured inside Frodo's home (and of course it was Bilbo's old home). They all greeted each other warmly; it had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. They sat down and ate some dinner and then huddled around a table to hear Legolas' news. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
' I have gathered us here today, oh and thanks Frodo for letting us use your home,' Legolas began. ' But. Oh, how can I say this? Well, I've been- I've been dreaming lately, but not of normal usually dreams that most elves dream about. But I have been dreaming of an Elf Maiden. This has been occurring over the past seven weeks, I've dreamed, and wondered, dreamed and wondered, and now it is leaving me riddles in the dark. I fear these dreams are real.' Gandalf's ears perked up and listened intently. Frodo looked over to him. Aragorn began to become tenser. ' But I think it would be easier if I told you the last dream, for it will explain everything alone.' Legolas began t talk about the girl and running through the forest, and the short pixie dress, and then the destroyed and ruined land, and then about what Tetsuin had told him. About Misildor, about her being his fiancé. ' I do not know if she speaks truth, or lies, but now I am waist deep in questions. I need to find out. And if she is my fiancé then I need to stick to my duties and save our kind. But I cannot do it alone. I want my friends, and my companions beside me, as we did with the ring! Let us rejoin, and become the fellowship again. Once more, let us seek adventure.' Legolas paused. ' Who will rejoin with me?' Aragorn was first to stand up.  
  
' You are like my brother, Legolas. I will stand by you, and help you through whatever may come. If there are Orcs there, or not, we will find out together.' Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' My brother.'  
  
Gandalf now stood. ' Legolas, I know of what is happening in Misildor. War is beginning between the current, and only ruler of Misildor and Orcs. The land is sacred to the elves that once dwelled there, and the Orcs want to destroy it. The Princess only has little aid to protect their land, we must gather aid for her as well. I will be right beside you as we once were.'  
  
Frodo stood. ' I will go with you, Legolas. You have saved and protected me, and I have done the same, let us fight side by side.'  
  
Sam stood. ' And I'm with you! I don't go nowhere without Mr. Frodo, nor you Legolas.'  
  
Merry and Pippin stood. ' Oi! We're coming too!' Said Merry.  
  
' And besides,' said Pippin. ' You need people of intelligence in this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.'  
  
' That's what you said last time, Pip!' Said Merry.  
  
Everyone looked to Gimli. Gimli sighed and stood. ' What's a mission without a friend, and a dwarf? I'll come with ya, Legolas. We make a good team.' All seven companions huddled together and hugged each other.  
  
' Great! The Fellowship, together again at last!' Said Legolas happily. ' We leave tomorrow morning and head to Mirkwood. Then Rivendale. We will gather as much aid as possible if want to save the race of Misildor!'  
  
Chapter five: Long story ( I didn't really know how to start this chapter, but basically Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Frodo arrive at Mirkwood to discus Legolas' life line)  
  
' I was afraid you might ask me about this one day.' Said King Greenleaf gazing out upon the land. ' But not so soon.' Legolas jumped out of his seat. His expression was angry, hurt, and confused.  
  
' So soon? When were you planning on telling me? After Misildor and all it's people were destroyed, even Tetsuin?' He said in a loud voice. King Greenleaf turned to Legolas.  
  
' Sit, for there is much to tell.' He said. Legolas waited a moment and stared the Kind down; he sat down. ' It was so long ago, but I remember it clear was crystal water.' He began. ' You were so little, playing games with all the other elvish youth. I was a great friend with the people of Misildor, they knew me, and greeted me when I visited them. You especially, Legolas. Oh I would always bring you little gifts. Your first bow was the one I gave you when you were just a little elf. You became an expert at it, as it was with the trait of the Misilidons. And your skill with it was better that any elf.' The King laughed and sat down. ' You were so energetic. So, so full of life. I had wished you were my son.'  
  
' That is no reason to kidnap me.' Said Legolas. The King frowned upon his remark.  
  
' Kidnap? Legolas, I saved your life. There was a disastrous war between Misildor and Mordor. Misildor was a sacred land that Mordor wanted to use. Misildor had many trees, and the Orcs wanted those trees so they could build, but Misildor wouldn't give in. So they went to war with them. All of Rivendale, Mirkwood and Misdilta aided them in the war, but we were still outnumbered. They killed everything and everyone they could. You were also in the war, you fought with your long bow and your sword to save Tetsuin. But the Orc over powered you and gave you a terrible blow to the head. The Orc thought you were dead and kicked you off to the side. After the battle I went to find you, but I found you bleeding, and almost dead, but luckily not all dead. I didn't find Tetsuin, I figured she was dead. I took you home with me, I thought if I left you there you'd be in worse danger. When you finally woke, you couldn't remember a thing. I didn't tell you because I wanted a son, and I did not want you to remember that day. I went back to Misildor to tell them that you were alive and well, but I did not find your father, or your fiancé. So then Misildor was forgotten, left as a myth. And the battle was left as just a war story. You'd always want me to tell you about it.' Aragorn looked to Legolas. His expression was one he had not ever seen. It was a mixture of hurt, of memory, of trouble, of everything that wasn't good.  
  
That night the seven stayed. At dinner Legolas didn't speak, nor did he eat. Nor did he show. Aragorn went to the King.  
  
' Where is Legolas?' Said Aragorn.  
  
' He is off in his secret place. He goes there when he is not sure of something.' Said the King.  
  
' Is he going to be alright?' Asked Frodo.  
  
' He is a strong lad. He will weather through this.'  
  
The night was beautiful from where Legolas sat. The moon was high in the sky, full and bright. The stars twinkled and shone brightly in the thick black velvet of the night. Legolas thought hard. He couldn't believe that it was true. Everything he believed was a lie, and everything he dreamed about was the truth. He felt like reality had been turned, and tossed so that he was so lost he couldn't think. His heart hurt like a storm had picked it up, threw it down, picked it up again and threw it into a dagger. But not only that, but now he had to give his heart to a girl he had only seen in dreams, if he had met her before, and he was not forced to marry her it might be something to look forward to. But now he felt torn. Torn between his heart, his life, and his confusion. For once he wasn't alert, he wasn't swift. He was slowly moving, and he felt he was turned off, while everyone around him moved on, he stayed in this moment. His mind was too troubled to sleep, to eat, or to move. He had done little to physically wear him down, but he felt his mind had just ran a hundred miles, with no rest, or sleep, or food. And now it was still running. He could see himself in his mind running through a black forest. Everyone he knew was around him like shadows; they watched him while he ran through the black forest of his mind. Memories swarming in like locus, and eating him. He saw himself as a little boy, trying to save Tetsuin from danger, but falling and hitting his head. Tears flowed into his eyes and he didn't force them back. He just let them come, and fall like clear stars falling to the ground and breaking like hollow glass. Legolas' breaths became more hoarse. Narrowing even further with each breath. Life became like a dream, and he just saw life slowing down. He tried harder to breathe, but he felt like the air had become more humid and thick. So thick he couldn't breathe. Legolas gave a giant cry with all the air he could manage, then everything went black.. 


	4. Part four

Lord of the Rings: The forgotten Heir of Misildor  
  
( I do not own LOTR, nor the elf. Darnit. Anyways, enjoys. Oh, and " Stupid fat hobbit! You ruins it!" He he, me like Gollum. I don't think I spelled that right though. Did I?)  
  
(NOTE- In this story, everything at the end of the trilogy never happens. Because I don't know how the Return of the King ends, so Gandalf is still here, (if he ever left) and the Hobbits, and they are all in Hobbiton. I really need to read that book. Also the names are pronounced Tetsuin- Tat- soo-een. Megilindar/Megi- Maggee-leen-dar/Maggee)  
  
Chapter one: All but a dream  
  
Night had fallen. Stars stood out brightly in the dark velvet, royal blue sky. Down on the ground, dark green grass blew swiftly in the chilled nighttime breeze. Aragorn and Gimli slept while Legolas stood watch. His keen eyes scanned the land for Orcs, or any other foul beast. His long blonde hair swung about him in the air, and chilled him. The fire the three had built had died down, and now there was no warmth fleeing from the ashes. Legolas shivered, ' this night could make the dead feel icy.' He whispered. To forget the cold air of night he began to sing to himself softly in his tongue. He began to and fro singing. His quiet voice seemed very loud in the silence of night. And soon became louder, but not his own. Another voice accompanied him. Another soft, gentle, and angel like voice. His acute ears picked up the sound from in back of him. It was distant, for the voice was faint. The elf reached for his bow and began to turn slowly 'round. He could see that not too far away was a girl. She had long, very long red hair that fell to about her knees, and two giant crystal blue orbs for eyes. Her features were slim, and strong. No doubt another elf. But not of his clan, for he had seen very elf in Mirkwood, but this girl was strange to him. She stood almost as tall as he, Legolas measured. Her skin looked soft and ivory. She wore a pair of black tights, with a black over skirt that went to her bare feet, and a partially opened white poet's blouse tucked into her pants and skirt. On her hands were black leather gloves. On her back she bore a bow and plenty spindle to kill at least three dozen Orcs twice. Legolas heard Aragorn stir. ' Aragorn, come see!' Legolas said. Aragorn shrugged and walked over.  
  
' What?' He asked.  
  
' Do you see that girl?' Legolas said.  
  
' My eyes are not as keen as yours, my friend. Nor as awake.' Aragorn replied.  
  
' Try.' Aragorn sighed and looked. His eyes grew large.  
  
' Do you think she is a spy?' Aragorn said.  
  
' Nay. But I know she has been following us.' Legolas replied.  
  
' How can she be following us, and yet not be a spy?' Aragorn asked.  
  
' She is an elf. Elves are not kind to Orcs, or Saruman.' Legolas said.  
  
' What are you two babbling about?' Said Gimli waking. Legolas and Aragorn turned.  
  
' We have spotted another.' Legolas replied. Gimli arched a brow. ' Come see.' Gimli stood and walked to them. He looked.  
  
' What? I see no girl!' Gimli said. Legolas and Aragorn looked.  
  
' She is gone!' Legolas pointed out. Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
' Yeah, I couldn't see that.' He said sardonically.  
  
' Then turn around. You should.' Came a strong, but light voice from behind them. Legolas was the first to turn to the voice. Then Aragorn and then Gimli. ' I see I am no longer a secret.' The girl said. Legolas reached for his bow. ' Please, do not bother. I have seen you, and I am twice as fast! ' She paused and searched Legolas with her eyes. ' Legolas Greenleaf. So we finally meet.' Legolas passed the young elf a questioning glance.  
  
' Finally?' Legolas said. The girl's eyes shone bright blue, and glanced mischief and malice, good, nor bad. More playful. Gimli and Aragorn watched.  
  
' Yes. In my land, you are only a legend. But I set out to prove you aren't.' Her body began to come in closer, and dancing in her baby blues was burning desire. She leaned in closer so she was but one inch away from his lips, and her's. ' And to do this.' The girl elf closed the gap between them with a kiss. Legolas felt his whole body weaken, and energy fleeted from him. Then suddenly something cold washed on his face. It splashed on him as cold ice would. Suddenly, the elf girl was gone, and now he was falling off a cliff into a sea of freezing water. He screamed, and then woke out of his dream. Aragorn and Gimli loomed above him. Aragorn's hands were wet. Legolas' eyes were wide with fear, and his face was wet with cold sweat, and icy water.  
  
' My friend, you let us sleep late.' He said. 'The sun has already risen.' Legolas looked towards the horizon. It was true. It was probably almost noon. The sky was grey for storm was coming, and the wind still blew coldly. It blew against Legolas' face like harsh reality. He sighed.  
  
' Dark, yet beautiful has been my dreams.' Legolas said coldly. ' It is beauty because of the creature which it beholds, but dark for I fear it is nothing but a dream.' Legolas rose from the soft ground and over to his horse, Luin. He sighed again. ' Nothing but a dream.' He said again and hopped on. ' Let us go! We have lost much day already!' Aragorn and Gimli jumped on Morning and rode on with Legolas.  
  
Chapter two: Lost Myth  
  
Night fell on the three quickly. They had ridden all day, and had no rest. Legolas felt bad for Arod, for he had ridden him as fast as he could go, with little, or no rest. Once they set up camp for night, he petted him gently, and caressed his mane.  
  
' Legolas,' said Gimli. ' I will stay watch tonight.' Legolas shook his head.  
  
' I am not weary.' He said.  
  
' I do not think you are,' Gimli said. 'But I think you have a worse war in the battle of dreams.' With that Gimli relaxed and prepared for a rough, long night. For he was deeply weary. But something told him that Legolas would be more useful if he could put aside his dark dreams. Legolas smiled to Gimli.  
  
' Thank you, my friend.' He said, and lay down on the hard ground. They were in a different land. There was hardly any grass, and the stars were veiled with thick mist that clung to Legolas in the night.  
  
Legolas dreamed. He dreamed where he last left off. The kiss. He had pulled away from it, and a smile was hanging on his wet lips. Mischief still bare in the eyes of the elf girl with the long flowing red hair. But surrounding them was no longer Aragorn, or Gimli. Now it was a large green forest. And the girl was no longer wearing the tights and poet's blouse. Now she wore a short green leaf pixie dress. Her feet were bare, and her hands were too. Her hair flowed and blew gently in the calm breeze of the forest. And her large blue eyes were laced with amusement. Legolas leaned in to taste her lips again, but before he reached her, the she-elf was gone. Running through the forest. Legolas heard her laughter echo through the trees, and he thought he felt strength return to him. Without a second thought he went chasing after the she-elf. Laughing, running, playing, chasing. Every second still wondering if he was dreaming, or living.  
  
Suddenly the forest ended, and Legolas stood before disaster, and ruin. It seemed to be, or used to be a city. An Elvish city, but he could not place it through ash, ember, and grey sky. The she-elf calmly walked up behind him, but now no longer wearing the leaf pixie dress. Now she wore a long layered fine silk blue dress with long draped sleeves. Over her head was a thing transparent silk hood. Her eyes no longer laced with amusement, or joy, or happiness. Now only reflecting sadness, and hurt. ' This land once shone with glory, and beauty,' she began almost silently. Legolas strained to hear her words. ' But the Orcs have destroyed it. They destroyed the people. My people. My family.' She turned. ' I am Princess Tetsuin. Princess of the forgotten Elf Realm, Misildor.' She bowed her head sadly. ' I am now one of the two remaining elves of my kind.' Tetsuin placed a slender hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' You are the other. And heir to the throne of Misildor. Listen to my words, Legolas Prince of Misildor, son of Milro. The forgotten Heir.' Legolas starred still into the ashes of Misildor. Shocked, everything he knew was a lie. He stepped away from Tetsuin and shook his head.  
  
' What lies do you speak? Lost Realm of Elves! Pah! You mean to lead me to believe that I am the Heir of the Lost Throne?' Legolas drew his bow. ' Speak! Truthfully! Or it is your life that shall be destroyed, and all your lies!' Tetsuin let her fingers caress Legolas' neck, and then slowly moved to his hair. Legolas' arms became heavy, and his concentration was faltering. His eyes lingered to Tetsuin's. Crystal blue met dark brown and slowly they began to grow closer as did Tetsuin's and Legolas' mouth. Their eyes closed and lips met. Tetsuin snapped her fingers and then suddenly, Legolas and Tetsuin laid on a bed, both lightly clothed.  
  
' Lies?' Tetsuin asked with a smirk. ' Come find out for yourself. Here is a map to Misildor.' Tetsuin slipped a small map into Legolas' shirt pocket. 'I am waiting, and so are your people. Do not fail me your Highness.' Legolas stopped from seduction for a moment.  
  
' Wait, if I'm Prince, and your Princess.' Legolas jumped away from Tetsuin. ' EWWW!' Tetsuin sighed.  
  
' I wonder how badly you hit your head when they took you away. Our town was afraid you'd been killed. For years I had searched for my lost Fiancé, to find he does not even remember.'  
  
' Remember what?' Legolas said.  
  
' I am Princess of Misildor because I am your Fiancé. Otherwise I would be Princess of Misdilta. Do you not remember it at all?' There was slight wonder, and heartbreak in Tetsuin's eyes. Legolas stood erect and said firmly,  
  
' No.'  
  
' Then I will not tell you. Come to Misildor, you will remember. I will send a rider for you when you reach a certain point.' And with that Legolas woke from his dream.  
  
Chapter three: On the road again, they can't wait to get on the road again  
  
The morning dew clung to the soft green grass around Legolas. The sky was a perfect blue, and small yellow flowers had sprung up over night and blossomed. Around him he heard millions of robins and blue jays chirping. And the sound of Gimli and Aragorn sitting down and eating a nice breakfast. Legolas stretched out on the grass and finally sat up.  
  
' Good morning Legolas!' Aragorn greeted warmly as he bit a bite of Lembas. ' We didn't bother to wake you,' he said ' We knew you were busy.' Legolas stood up and smiled. ' What?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas laughed slightly.  
  
' That was a VERY good dream.' He pulled the map out of his pocket and jumped up on his horse. ' Hurry, we must ride.' Aragorn and Gimli moaned in unison.  
  
' Legolas, what for? We've been riding for days trying to find adventure, and found none. Without the ring there isn't any! It's boring now.' Said Gimli. Legolas didn't speak. He only opened the map and began to look for which way to head.  
  
' Yes, my friend. Let us rest. Tomorrow we are off home.' Said Aragorn. Legolas stopped looking at his map and thought for a moment.  
  
' Sounds good, we need to pick up Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Gandalf. And some more arrows and swords. But we will not leave tomorrow; we ride in an hour. Be ready.' Said Legolas and steered Luin to a top of a rocky hill. Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other.  
  
' Do you think he's on to something, Aragorn?' Asked Gimli. Aragorn nodded.  
  
' He wouldn't go home to pick up the rest and more weapons if he wasn't.' Said Aragorn. ' I'll go see.' Aragorn stood up and walked up the rocky hill to Legolas. The sun had finally risen and had rested mid-way in the East. A cool breeze picked up and blew Aragorn's, Luin's and Legolas' hair on the high hill. Bees and butterflies flew about the land, and still birds chirped loudly. Legolas every now and then looked to the map and then looked up to the land.  
  
' It would be easier just to head from here, but best not to take chances.' He whispered to himself.  
  
' Take chances on what?' Asked Aragorn. Legolas looked up from his map startled. ' Where do you plan on leading us?' Legolas sighed.  
  
' The girl in my dream.' Legolas began but stopped. ' I will explain everything when the hobbits and Gandalf are here. Are you ready?' Said Legolas. Aragorn looked to Gimli who began to pack up their possessions.  
  
' Almost. I think' Replied Aragorn. Legolas folded the map and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
' Good. We must get going soon. It will take us at least two weeks to get to The Shire.' Said Legolas.  
  
' Two weeks?' Said Aragorn. ' Two weeks if we leave now, and ride none stop!' Legolas' eyes twinkled and a slight smirk came upon his face. He grabbed his water holder-jug-thingy and took a sip. He wiped his mouth.  
  
' Then we better hurry. Now just passed about a minute ago.'  
  
Chapter four: Rejoining the Fellowship  
  
Soon the three were on their way to Hobbiton to find Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Legolas' mind usually strayed to Tetsuin, he couldn't figure out if she was real, nothing but a dream, a liar, or his actual fiancé. And if everything she said was true, then why can't he remember. He would have remembered if he had a fiancé, and he would have remembered if he was taken to Mirkwood to become Prince there, he would have at least had very faint memories of something, but his mind could only strain to think past his fondest memory of when he slipped and fell for the first time, and he could barely remember that.  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode for two weeks straight, without sleep, and hardly had any food. By the time they arrived to The Prancing Pony in Bree they only had enough strength to stable their horses, feed them, and eat a small meal. Then they all went to sleep.  
  
All except Legolas. He stayed up and wrote a letter to Frodo;  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
My hobbit friend, I would like to bring tidings of joy right now, but I am too weary to tell all of Aragorn's, Gimli's and my adventures. We are staying at The Prancing Pony in Bree tonight, by morning we are off to The Shire. It is important that Merry, Pippin, Sam and Gandalf are there. And be packed and ready. Bring what you need, and you will need horses, we will not be walking. It should take us a whole day to reach The Shire, so you've plenty of time. I will explain all when we reach The Shire.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Legolas  
  
Legolas folded the paper, stuck in an envelope and handed it to the Inn Keeper.  
  
' Make sure this reaches Hobbiton by Morning. It is very important, and no peaking.' Said Legolas. The Inn Keeper nodded and handed it to a rider. Legolas watched before he finally left to his room to sleep.  
  
By morning the three were energized, and hungry. They went downstairs and got some bread, cheese, and other hobbit delights. Legolas ate slowly, but Gimli and Aragorn gulped it down quickly and went for seconds.  
  
' Legolas, not hungry?' Asked Aragorn.  
  
' No, I am, but I think we should kick back now, eat slowly, we now have plenty of time. In fact, let's order a pint. You guys want one?' Legolas said. Gimli and Aragorn shrugged and nodded. ' Bar tender! Three pints of ale please!' Legolas said loudly. The bar tender hurried and brought them the three pints.  
  
' Why are we suddenly slowing down our pace, Legolas?' Asked Gimli taking a sip of his ale.  
  
' I wrote a letter to Frodo last night telling him we were on our way.' Said Legolas. 'We have a bit of time before Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Sam are there. So drink, Gimli and Aragorn, for I have good and bad news when we meet.' Aragorn and Gimli took another sip of ale while Legolas still finished his bread. Still running through his mind was Tetsuin, and his being heir of the lost Elf Realm. It was all but too much for him. Was everything he knew a lie? And if so, how did it come to pass, that he was once a Prince of Misildor, but spent most his life thinking he was Prince of Mirkwood? He sighed and took a sip of ale. Aragorn had been watching his companion over the past two weeks, and longer. Something was changing; he was more driven, more determined. Was it something to do with the dreams, he wondered? Gimli too noticed something. Whatever was happening whatever it would be, they didn't forsake Legolas, they knew in their hearts that if Legolas had a reason for something, it was a good reason.  
  
' Aragorn, you have barely touched your ale.' Said Legolas. Aragorn raised his brow.  
  
' And neither have you.' Replied Aragorn. ' I do not feel the need is high to drink. I am anxious to find out what this journey may be.'  
  
' Ah, in good time my dear Aragorn.' Said Legolas.  
  
'But I am sure it is much better than just staying home, or wandering fields aimlessly. I'm sure you have something exciting in store for us my friend.' Said Gimli finishing his pint. ' And thanks for the pint, I was dying for one of these. I hadn't had one since before the ring incident.'  
  
' Who says I'm paying for it?' Asked Legolas with a smirk. The three sat in silence for a moment then began to laugh loudly. ' I am joking, Gimli. I will cover the drinks, and you're welcome.' Legolas gave Gimli a warm smile.  
  
After they three were done they finally got their horses and headed for the Shire. Hopefully Frodo had gotten the letter Legolas sent. By nightfall they arrived to Bag End, and there Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo waited. The three tied up the horses and ventured inside Frodo's home (and of course it was Bilbo's old home). They all greeted each other warmly; it had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. They sat down and ate some dinner and then huddled around a table to hear Legolas' news. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
' I have gathered us here today, oh and thanks Frodo for letting us use your home,' Legolas began. ' But. Oh, how can I say this? Well, I've been- I've been dreaming lately, but not of normal usually dreams that most elves dream about. But I have been dreaming of an Elf Maiden. This has been occurring over the past seven weeks, I've dreamed, and wondered, dreamed and wondered, and now it is leaving me riddles in the dark. I fear these dreams are real.' Gandalf's ears perked up and listened intently. Frodo looked over to him. Aragorn began to become tenser. ' But I think it would be easier if I told you the last dream, for it will explain everything alone.' Legolas began t talk about the girl and running through the forest, and the short pixie dress, and then the destroyed and ruined land, and then about what Tetsuin had told him. About Misildor, about her being his fiancé. ' I do not know if she speaks truth, or lies, but now I am waist deep in questions. I need to find out. And if she is my fiancé then I need to stick to my duties and save our kind. But I cannot do it alone. I want my friends, and my companions beside me, as we did with the ring! Let us rejoin, and become the fellowship again. Once more, let us seek adventure.' Legolas paused. ' Who will rejoin with me?' Aragorn was first to stand up.  
  
' You are like my brother, Legolas. I will stand by you, and help you through whatever may come. If there are Orcs there, or not, we will find out together.' Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. ' My brother.'  
  
Gandalf now stood. ' Legolas, I know of what is happening in Misildor. War is beginning between the current, and only ruler of Misildor and Orcs. The land is sacred to the elves that once dwelled there, and the Orcs want to destroy it. The Princess only has little aid to protect their land, we must gather aid for her as well. I will be right beside you as we once were.'  
  
Frodo stood. ' I will go with you, Legolas. You have saved and protected me, and I have done the same, let us fight side by side.'  
  
Sam stood. ' And I'm with you! I don't go nowhere without Mr. Frodo, nor you Legolas.'  
  
Merry and Pippin stood. ' Oi! We're coming too!' Said Merry.  
  
' And besides,' said Pippin. ' You need people of intelligence in this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.'  
  
' That's what you said last time, Pip!' Said Merry.  
  
Everyone looked to Gimli. Gimli sighed and stood. ' What's a mission without a friend, and a dwarf? I'll come with ya, Legolas. We make a good team.' All seven companions huddled together and hugged each other.  
  
' Great! The Fellowship, together again at last!' Said Legolas happily. ' We leave tomorrow morning and head to Mirkwood. Then Rivendale. We will gather as much aid as possible if want to save the race of Misildor!'  
  
Chapter five: Long story ( I didn't really know how to start this chapter, but basically Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Frodo arrive at Mirkwood to discus Legolas' life line)  
  
' I was afraid you might ask me about this one day.' Said King Greenleaf gazing out upon the land. ' But not so soon.' Legolas jumped out of his seat. His expression was angry, hurt, and confused.  
  
' So soon? When were you planning on telling me? After Misildor and all it's people were destroyed, even Tetsuin?' He said in a loud voice. King Greenleaf turned to Legolas.  
  
' Sit, for there is much to tell.' He said. Legolas waited a moment and stared the Kind down; he sat down. ' It was so long ago, but I remember it clear was crystal water.' He began. ' You were so little, playing games with all the other elvish youth. I was a great friend with the people of Misildor, they knew me, and greeted me when I visited them. You especially, Legolas. Oh I would always bring you little gifts. Your first bow was the one I gave you when you were just a little elf. You became an expert at it, as it was with the trait of the Misilidons. And your skill with it was better that any elf.' The King laughed and sat down. ' You were so energetic. So, so full of life. I had wished you were my son.'  
  
' That is no reason to kidnap me.' Said Legolas. The King frowned upon his remark.  
  
' Kidnap? Legolas, I saved your life. There was a disastrous war between Misildor and Mordor. Misildor was a sacred land that Mordor wanted to use. Misildor had many trees, and the Orcs wanted those trees so they could build, but Misildor wouldn't give in. So they went to war with them. All of Rivendale, Mirkwood and Misdilta aided them in the war, but we were still outnumbered. They killed everything and everyone they could. You were also in the war, you fought with your long bow and your sword to save Tetsuin. But the Orc over powered you and gave you a terrible blow to the head. The Orc thought you were dead and kicked you off to the side. After the battle I went to find you, but I found you bleeding, and almost dead, but luckily not all dead. I didn't find Tetsuin, I figured she was dead. I took you home with me, I thought if I left you there you'd be in worse danger. When you finally woke, you couldn't remember a thing. I didn't tell you because I wanted a son, and I did not want you to remember that day. I went back to Misildor to tell them that you were alive and well, but I did not find your father, or your fiancé. So then Misildor was forgotten, left as a myth. And the battle was left as just a war story. You'd always want me to tell you about it.' Aragorn looked to Legolas. His expression was one he had not ever seen. It was a mixture of hurt, of memory, of trouble, of everything that wasn't good.  
  
That night the seven stayed. At dinner Legolas didn't speak, nor did he eat. Nor did he show. Aragorn went to the King.  
  
' Where is Legolas?' Said Aragorn.  
  
' He is off in his secret place. He goes there when he is not sure of something.' Said the King.  
  
' Is he going to be alright?' Asked Frodo.  
  
' He is a strong lad. He will weather through this.'  
  
The night was beautiful from where Legolas sat. The moon was high in the sky, full and bright. The stars twinkled and shone brightly in the thick black velvet of the night. Legolas thought hard. He couldn't believe that it was true. Everything he believed was a lie, and everything he dreamed about was the truth. He felt like reality had been turned, and tossed so that he was so lost he couldn't think. His heart hurt like a storm had picked it up, threw it down, picked it up again and threw it into a dagger. But not only that, but now he had to give his heart to a girl he had only seen in dreams, if he had met her before, and he was not forced to marry her it might be something to look forward to. But now he felt torn. Torn between his heart, his life, and his confusion. For once he wasn't alert, he wasn't swift. He was slowly moving, and he felt he was turned off, while everyone around him moved on, he stayed in this moment. His mind was too troubled to sleep, to eat, or to move. He had done little to physically wear him down, but he felt his mind had just ran a hundred miles, with no rest, or sleep, or food. And now it was still running. He could see himself in his mind running through a black forest. Everyone he knew was around him like shadows; they watched him while he ran through the black forest of his mind. Memories swarming in like locus, and eating him. He saw himself as a little boy, trying to save Tetsuin from danger, but falling and hitting his head. Tears flowed into his eyes and he didn't force them back. He just let them come, and fall like clear stars falling to the ground and breaking like hollow glass. Legolas' breaths became more hoarse. Narrowing even further with each breath. Life became like a dream, and he just saw life slowing down. He tried harder to breathe, but he felt like the air had become more humid and thick. So thick he couldn't breathe. Legolas gave a giant cry with all the air he could manage, then everything went black..  
  
Chapter six: Legolas awakes  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. Light flooded his tired and weak eyes, and almost blinded him. He brought a slender hand to his face to shield his eyes. It was early morning he declared. How long he had been out, he had no clue. Hopefully for a few hours only. At the foot of his bed were his clothes. He looked under the blanket and sighed. ' Great. That's nice.' He whispered.  
  
' Would you like me to hand them to you?' Asked a voice. Legolas' eyes jumped up to a beautiful woman standing at the entrance to the room. She had long black hair that went to her ankles. She had large emerald green eyes that, like Tetsuin's, took up most her face. She had thin, out going red lips that matched perfectly with her ivory complexion. She was taller than Tetsuin, and more built. She wore a long emerald green elven cloak that covered a long sleeved white undershirt, with a green tunic. On her hands were metal arm blades with an elfish design. She worse white tights and boots that went to her mid thigh. At her side was a large curved sword, and on her shoulders were a bow and many arrows. She stood proud  
  
Legolas gaped at her, jaw dropped. He grabbed the blanket and brought it to his chest and nodded. The women smirked and grabbed his clothes. She handed them to Legolas. Legolas was sure his face was red. ' Bout time you woke up.' She said still with a smirk. ' I was beginning to think you would sleep for another month!'  
  
' Another month?' Whispered Legolas confused. The girl sat down at the corner of Legolas' bed.  
  
' Yeah, you've been out cold for a month. You must of hit your head pretty hard.' A hint of cruel laughter was in her tone. Her eyes kept staring him down. They over powered him almost. They sparkled, and twinkled, and sang. Legolas had to turn his gaze to the ground. ' Anyways, I better let you get dressed. I'll send Aragorn, Gimli and the rest of your friends up in a moment.' She curtsied for him and began to leave.  
  
' Wait,' said Legolas. The girl stopped. ' Who are you?' asked Legolas. The girl smirked.  
  
' Megilindar. But most people call my Megi.' Said Megi. ' I am Tetsuin's bodyguard. She thought you had been delayed so she sent me to make sure you find your way.' Megi finished and left. Legolas raised his brow.  
  
' A month? Aragorn and the rest most be worried.' Legolas got out of bed and put on his clothes. He was about to put on his pants when the door suddenly opened, and Megi burst in. Legolas jumped and tried reaching for his blanket, but it was just an inch out of reach, and Legolas was too embarrassed to move.  
  
' Oh, by the way. I drew you a warm bath. Figured you'd need one. You reek.' She said with a raised brow and a cruel smirk. Legolas just nodded. Megi's eyes began to look down, but she quickly raised them so she saw nothing. ' Oh, go with the green tights. They go better with the black tunic than the off white cream colored.'  
  
' Thanks. I'll try them.' Said Legolas clenching his teeth, not removing his gaze from the ceiling.  
  
' There's clean pair in your closet. But I suggest you take a bath.' She said now in a tone that was different than before. It was a softer, more innocent tone. Megi went into the washroom and grabbed a towel for Legolas. She handed it to him. ' Come with me.' She said and began to walk to the large tub filled with hot soapy water. Legolas took in a deep breath of the sweet scents. Lavender, Rose, and many other sweet fragrances. ' Get in.' Said Megi. ' I'll send some servants to your aid.' And with that she left. That look of innocence still on her face.  
  
After Legolas VERY long bath he emerged, dressed, and sweet smelling down in the dinning hall where Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin sat and waited for him. Aragorn and Gimli were the first to jump up and rush over to Legolas.  
  
' You're late.' Said Aragorn. Legolas laughed and gave Aragorn a big hug.  
  
' And you look terrible.' Said Legolas with a laugh. Gimli then approached him.  
  
' And what about your favorite dwarf?' Said Gimli. Legolas let go of Aragorn and knelt down to Gimli and gave him a big hug. Legolas pulled away and smiled.  
  
' If I grow any taller you WILL need that box!' Gimli and Legolas began to laugh loudly. Suddenly a shadow loomed in the room. Everyone looked up to Megilindar. Her long slender hand was at her sword, caressing it over and over with her fingers delicately.  
  
' I hate to break up the party,' She said with the cruel smirk. Her hair blowing gently in a breeze that no one else could feel. ' But since our sleeping beauty is awoken, then I suggest we head out.' She looked to Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. ' Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf. You will ride out to Rivendale to gather tropes. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, I would rather you stay here. Misildor is no place for hobbits.' She turned bitterly and walked away, mumbling to herself. ' It is no place for anyone now.' Frodo raised his brow.  
  
' What about Legolas? Will he ride to Misildor alone?' He asked. Megi turned back.  
  
' Legolas,' Megi said and looked to Legolas with a evil glance. ' Will be riding with me. Once you reach Rivendale Aragorn, the King knows his way to Misildor. Tell him Princess Tetsuin commands them to show you there.' She met everyone's eyes once and turned. ' We leave in an hour.' 


End file.
